


oh, it's a saturday night

by bishouyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Black Jackals, Gen, everything is a mess there is no point only implications, implied bokuaka, one-sided atsukita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishouyo/pseuds/bishouyo
Summary: msby4 are having a sleep over? are they talking about romance? is Atsumu crying?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyo & Bokuto Koutarou & Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	oh, it's a saturday night

It was a Saturday night, they didn't have any other plans, and they did endure a week of grueling practice. That was what Atsumu, Bokuto, and Hinata told Sakusa when the latter asked for an explanation why they were at his door holding up a plastic bag full of canned beers and snacks. While Sakusa was deciding whether he should tell them that that doesn't explain why they were specifically at his door or just let them barge in in his room, the three were already rounding up on his well-cleaned floor. He noted to himself not to spare a thought the next time, there was no reasoning with these guys after all, and just like how it has been recently, he gets pulled in the tide of their whims.

Sakusa has already accepted his fate being stuck with them. But as Bokuto slams his beer on the floor, laughing at what Hinata was telling them about a story when he was in Rio, he was reminded of all the mess he had to clean up (Hinata helps but still) and wondered again why he had to go all through this just because it's a Saturday night and they didn't have other plans. Why didn't they have plans on a Saturday night again? He understands the three of them but..

"Why don't you have plans with Akaashi tonight?" Sakusa asked Bokuto.

"Oh! Akaashi has a sudden business trip but he'll be back tomorrow!"

Sakusa immediately regretted asking, as he and the other two were beginning to worry that the mention of Akaashi and the reminder of his absence would dampen the owl's mood.

Bokuto sensing the worries of his friends clapped his hand and declared, "It's fine! Tonight is Boy's Night after all!! Let's drink and laugh and share stories!!"

"Yeah!!" Hinata cheered. He couldn't help the giggles escaping him. Bokuto-san was the oldest of them here, and while he's usually the one pulling them into his crazy antics, Hinata can't help but think how mature Bokuto-san has become. But in Hinata's eyes, Bokuto has always been a reliable senpai, a shining ace he has always look up to. Hinata was really grateful to have these amazing players as his teammates, and of course, as his friends.

"Shouyo-kun, what about you?" it was Atsumu's turn to question him.

"What about me, Atsumu-san?" he followed.

"Shouyo-kun has lots of friends he could hang out with, but of course you'd choose us cool kids after all," Atsumu teased. Hinata couldn't help but notice the questioning look in Sakusa's eyes at this comment, but he lets it go and just laughed.

With no confirmation from Hinata, Sakusa takes it as a cue. "I get Miya and me not having any partner, but you don't look like the type to be single, Hinata."

"W-what?!! That's so rude, Omi-kun!! I have lots of fans and admirers y'know!"

"That's because they don't know you're..." Sakusa gestures towards all of Atsumu, "..that"

Atsumu wears his emotions on his sleeve. It's like there were actually arrows sticking out his body. The comical scene made Hinata put a hand on his mouth and stifle a laugh. Must be the drinks taking on him, he feels a lot giddy today.

As much as Atsumu wants to physically strangle Omi-kun right now, he is rather curious about Shouyo-kun.

"It's true, Hinata! Are you really not seeing anyone right now? Though it's totally fine if you're not into it. But dating someone you like really brings a lot of happiness y'know!" Bokuto proudly says. He's really thankful to have Akaashi in his life. Volleyball surely makes him happy. And he's surrounded by really great people that there's no boring moment in Bokuto's life. He knows he'd be fine without him but the fact that Akaashi is and chooses to be his partner, to be his home, he can't help but feel he's the luckiest man alive.

The hot seat is on Hinata now as the three Jackals look up to him in curiousity. Hinata puts his hand on his chin and wonders. Hinata loves volleyball and that's always kept him busy. There was just so much that he lacked back then that he has to give it his all to keep up, and even now, there's still new ways to improve, plays and tactics to study. And it's not like volleyball's all on his mind too. He spends time with his family and catches up with Natsu as often as he could. He hangs out with friends if they're free, and he has his best friends that never made him feel alone. Sure Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and Yachi all have their own partners now. He still finds it funny how Kageyama's the volleyball idiot one yet somehow he was socially capable of getting closer to someone to the point of dating them. He doesn't completely understand how he and his old middle school teammate made it, but it was probably around their high school days when they were both vice captains. It was around that time when his two best friends started dating too. Yet he'd never felt lonely since he has Kei.. Not to mention he hangs out with Kenma every now and then, too.

"I think I'm fine right now? I'm really happy these days, playing volleyball with strong people and strong opponents, hanging out with friends like this every so often, It's really fun!" Hinata concluded, and drank his beer empty.

Bokuto, Atsumu, and Sakusa stares as the sun before them dazzles them with his blinding smile. Bokuto tears up and mutters something along the lines about how proud he is of his number one disciple. Sakusa looked away claiming that it's too bright. Atsumu dramatically clutched his heart and cried out how pure Shouyo-kun is.

With this, Hinata decides to surprise them a little.

"By the way, Sakusa-san, Atsumu-san, is there something going on between you two?"

It's okay for him to tease them a little bit every once in a while, right? Though there is something else Hinata wants to confirm...

The shocked and utter disbelief in Atsumu's face and the utter disgust in Sakusa's were definitely a sight to see. Bokuto looks at the three of them, utterly confused. Did he miss out something or did he not miss out anything?

"What the heck, Shouyo-kun!!!!!" Atsumu sputters.

"Hinata...i didn't know you had it in you," Sakusa never thought Hinata could be mean after all. He couldn't think of a reason why Hinata would ask such a thing if being a tease wasn't all the reason to it. But somehow he isn't surprised, Hinata does pull out the extraordinary card every once in awhile.

"Huh? So do you guys have a thing or not?" Bokuto asked in genuine curiosity. His senses are usually sharp but he can't read whether there's something or not, of it there's nothing out of a something, or something out of a nothing, or maybe something and nothing at the same time. Bokuto eyes them warily.

Atsumu pouted, "Hmph. We don't. Omi-kun and I are just friends!! And besides Omi-kun has a crush o-"

Sakusa cuts him off by throwing chips to his face. Atsumu was cut off as the chips flew to his face from Sakusa's direction. Bokuto still watches in confusion as he hears Omi Omi clenching his fist inside the bag of chips and throws it to Tsum Tsum with such agility. Hinata looks amused with the progression of events. Kageyama owes him dinner for this. Or was it Hoshiumi-san?

"Oya oya?" Bokuto turns to Sakusa, eyebrows wiggling with interest.

And since Bokuto's usual partner in crime is not here, Hinata decides to make up for it.

"Oya oya?" Hinata added, feigning ignorance at Sakusa.

Sakusa sighed. He noted he'd stop struggling and just peacefully be swept along with them, but perhaps now is not the time after all. He wouldn't want to admit that the slight harmless admiration he had for a guy back when he was young somehow had blossomed into...well still a harmless admiration but deeper.

"It's just a bit of a crush," Sakusa cringes at the confession. His heart begins to beat a little faster, as if the admission of something that already faintly existed in his heart made it more real. It has always been there, but Sakusa never lingers on the thought for so long. But now, actually uttering the bottled-up emotion inside into actual words, actually hearing himself say it, in front of his teammates no less, he feels like he's drowning. Like he opened window to let a bit of wind inside, only to realize it was a hurricane. He takes a deep breath. It's just a bit of a crush. If it's not a bit, then it's still just a crush. Nothing significant.

"Just a bit of crush," Atsumu repeated deadpanned in his best attempt to mock Sakusa, and rolled his eyes. Sakusa shot a glare at him and Atsumu stuck out his tongue.

The other two Jackals watched the exchange, patiently munching on their chips, as if watching a movie.

"What, it's not like I'm the pining mess crying about my dear-"

"HEY!!!" Atsumu shouted. If Sakusa mentioned a name, Bokuto and Hinata missed it. Sakusa continues anyway.

"-whom I never confessed to but still misses every now and then, I'm not the one who mulls over when-"

"Cut it out Omi Omi!!!!" Atsumu cuts off again, this time sobbing.

Now this time, it was Bokuto, Sakusa, and Hinata's turn to stare and worry about Atsumu. The three counted at the can of beers on Atsumu's side and wondered if he had reached his limit already. Sakusa sneakily reaches out for his phone. Bokuto gestures reaching out to Atsumu. Hinata watches as Atsumu's eyes turns glassy and finally, tears roll down his cheeks.

The shock made Sakusa press the red button.

Perhaps it's the mood, 'cause Hinata doesn't remember Atsumu-san sharing anything when it comes to that kind of feelings, though he guessed he and Sakusa-san may have talked about this for reasons he wouldn't dwell on. Hinata, along with Sakusa and Bokuto, just listened to Atsumu intently as he cries his eyes out.

"I just really miss him y'know!! And I'm not even sure if it's alright for me to miss him because we ain't even together. I mean I wish we are but I'm just...urggghh. I mean there's no point, right? We're apart and it's always gonna end up like this whether I 'fessed up or not, so what's the point anyway!! I'd just be embarrassing myself like an utter fool... maybe he'd just say 'thanks'… I mean even now he might only see me as a kid. Or even if by some miracle, he'd somehow reciprocate or he wouldn't mind it if I try and convince him to like me back...there's still my personality y'know...I also think I'm not that ideal as a partner..." Atsumu sobbed. He felt like a fool for showing this side to his teammates, even though he tries his best to only show cool sides of him. But the night has somehow made him emotional. And he has been avoiding going to the countryside lately, even though he normally tries to come along to Osamu's trips whenever his weekends are free. Guess this and some other things were just piling up inside of him.

"But you like him, right? Isn't it fine to just tell him how you feel then?"

If it wasn't Shouyo-kun asking, and if he didn't ask it in a way that sounded like 'You're hungry right? Why don't you eat then?' Atsumu would have snapped then and there.

"Sorry," Hinata tried again. "It's just that I didn't see Atsumu-san as someone who'd just give up without trying."

Atsumu stopped to wonder in silence how to respond to that. Hinata was right, after all. Atsumu is the type to just go and do the things he set himself to do. Once he sets his mind to it, he will most definitely make it work. He'd come up with anything and everything to make it work. He knows that himself and yet...

"Yer right, Shouyo-kun. I guess I'm just being a scaredy cat. It's just that when i think about the possibility of Kita-san being hurt because of me, I guess I just lose all of my confidence..."

This was, without a doubt, a vulnerable side of Atsumu. Sakusa puts his phone down. Hinata just stares at him with an unreadable look on his face, perhaps contemplating what Atsumu just said. Bokuto rises to his seat and walks towards Atsumu.

"C'mere Tsum Tsum," Bokuto opened his arms, offering Atsumu a hug.

"I don't want yer pity," he pouted.

Bokuto slings his arm on Atsumu's shoulders anway, the other free hand messing with Atsumu's hair. "You worry too much, Tsum Tsum!"

Sakusa snorts, "You're not even sure if he likes you back, you're thinking too far ahead."

"Ugh! Well if there's even 1% chance of him liking me back, and another 1% of us getting together, then that means there's 0. 001% chance of Kita-san being hurt. I don't want to risk it!!"

"But y'know, Tsum Tsum, if the chance of this Kita-san being hurt is 1%, then you just gotta give it your all to make the other 99% be filled with happiness, right? And even if that 1% happens, if you stick with him through that, then wouldn't that 1% eventually become happiness in the end?"

Sakusa would like to point out that if the 0.001% chance of them getting together happens, then that becomes 100%, meaning the chances of Kita-san receiving the bad end of things would become greater and not just 1%. However, he could see Atsumu's face lights up at Bokuto's speech and if this means Atsumu would stop being a pining mess from now on, he's fine with it.

"You'll be fine, Atsumu-san," Hinata said with such gentleness and conviction, that the last doubts and worries of Atsumu seemed to have been cut off.

"Thanks, Shouyo-kun," Atsumu's eyes were starting to tear up again, "Thanks Bokkun, and even you, Omi-kun. How did we end up talking about this again?”

Once Atsumu and Bokuto fall asleep sprawled along Sakusa's floor, he and Hinata starts to tidy up what they could-the cans of beer, empty bags of snacks, sweeping and wiping up what they could that doesn't touch the two sleeping Jackals' legs. That's when it hits Sakusa-- the look on Hinata earlier was the same one he gives when he's observing plays. As if he's trying to dissect whatever moves so he can store it in his database in case he can use it in the future. Does Hinata have someone after all? Someone he’s deciding whether to confess to, maybe? This sparked interest in Sakusa, but he figures the night has been too long--perhaps another time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry at this clumsy attempt at writing. I'm not really part of the writing side of the universe, but after exhausting the atsukita tag one night, I suddenly wake up wanting to write them. But in the end, it became a completely different mess altogether with me just shoving my ships. If you've somehow end up reading two thousand words of nothingness, then I feel grateful and sorry at the same time. I guess it ended up being a prologue like for maybe exploring relationships implied here? I doubt I'd have the intelligence or motivation to properly write a fic though. Perhaps in another universe, I'd end up stumbling upon the writing side. Or perhaps, somebody else would write them. Kkkk. Hope you have a great day!


End file.
